User talk:74.112.83.11
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "The Gamesters of Triskelion (episode)" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- 31dot (Talk) 22:40, January 26, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Nitpicking Please note that nitpicking is not allowed on Memory Alpha. There are many production errors with Star Trek and many possible explanations; we can't list them all.31dot 19:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Please reread this. We do not state what wasn't explained, nor do we state "plot holes", as that is nitpicking.--31dot 23:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Again, please note that Memory Alpha is an encyclopedia. If a note begins "Curiously" or "It is unclear why" its very likely commentary and/or a nitpick.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Again, we do not state what was not explained or stated. Please reread this section and post on this page indicating that you understand. If you do, the block will be lifted ASAP.--31dot 16:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I will again restate that we do not state what is "unclear" or otherwise not explained. If you continue to add such comments, you will be blocked until you read this page. 31dot (talk) 22:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I have instituted a block as you seem to have ignored the above comments. If you post on this page that you have read and understand them, the block will be lifted ASAP. 31dot (talk) 20:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Citations Please cite your sources. Uncited information may be removed from articles. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC)